


[Podfic] Evidence of Things Not Seen by Raven (singlecrow)

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Gen, Kinda, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Podfic of Evidence of Things Not Seen by Raven (singlecrow). 11 minutes long.Original Summary:"We're really looking at Data as he would be if he were human," Geordi says, wonderingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justabrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evidence of Things Not Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711631) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



> I recorded this for the [Star Trek Secret Santa fanwork exchange](http://startreksecretsanta.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. The prompt was "Something featuring Data and Bashir interacting" which is the best thing and should totally happen more often. This fic doesn't have that as the main focus but they are there, and it is great. (Also despite what the cover art suggests, Soong is not in this fic).
> 
> Thank you to Raven for having a blanket permission to podfic statement.
> 
> This podfic is for [justabrain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/profile). I really hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays!

**Stream**

** **

****

**Download or Stream on Dropbox** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/sukxOc) (5 MB)

****

**Length** : 00:10:47

****


End file.
